


Some Writings by Amadeus (LifesAnEngima)

by lecyis, WritersGoneFishing



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ama cries alot sorry not sorry, Angst, Cat, Fluff, Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecyis/pseuds/lecyis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersGoneFishing/pseuds/WritersGoneFishing
Summary: Mostly Angst. Some Fluff. Just oc's.Also all of this writing is old as fuck and half of it is not correct but I refuse to delete it even tho I cringe at it
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Traveler, Vexx Serif/Traveler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Belated Betrayal | T | Angst |

“Why are you doing this?!” her raw throat croaked out, shaking _crying_

_“I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU, YOU SAID YOU’D PROTECT ME”_

shes practically screaming now

He could only sigh, Vexx turned to look at Amadeus, when he spoke his words were cold,

"I knew they said you were naive but seriously? This is _Pathetic_ , you’re supposed to be a princess, **_so fucking act like it_** " She flinched at his words, He scoffed before smirking,

"But i guess we don’t have to word about that for much longer,” he paused, smirk growing into a wolfish grin

He turned to the soldiers in the room

"Start with the eldest" his order was immediately met with screaming and crying, cursing and pleading, Amadeus ducked her head down as the first shot went off,

_Ten_ , the screams of her sisters echoed in her head as another shot fired

_Nine_ , her blood was icy cold she couldn’t move,

_Eight _, her brothers were pleading, telling the youngest to close their eyes and that it was going to be okay, another__

_Seven, Stupid_ , she thought, how could she be so stupid?!, **another**

_Six,_ then a sigh,

**_Five, four, three,_ **

god no, please god no, make it stop please this has to be a nightmare, **_it has to be please_**

Vexx’s smile dropped when he looked at the youngest royal.

“I just remembered, Amadeus” he called out

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face

_“Happy Birthday”_


	2. Point of no Return | T | Angst |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to BB

She was gasping, running through the halls, Amadeus had barely avoided a bullet to the head, but it instead grazed the side of her neck, running away caught her in long hallways, getting shot and although most missed, some hit, and she ended up with two in her left leg and one on her stomach, leaving her limping and shaking, eyes speeding across the halls looking for somewhere to hide _anywhere_ , please just let me get out of this _**fucking maze** _she turned a corner, freezing as she saw the maid’s exit, she limped as fast as she could busting through the door, limping through the garden and to the bridge that connected the palace to the nobles,  
  
_help, get help, **need** to get help  
  
_ she tripped and fell, as an explosion sounded off behind her, she whipped around to face it.  
Her home, in flames, everyone shes ever known, everything she has ever cared about.  
  
Is Gone. Dead.  
  
and she choked on a sob as the burning realization flooded her veins.  
  
Shes **_never_ **getting it back


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat | T | Angst |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story about How Amadeus got one of her Scars.
> 
> She's about 10 in this.
> 
> This is Out of date and not canon anymore!

Speeding past her siblings Young Amadeus giggled with excitement, they had finally convinced their mothers to let them roam the forest near the palace! “Hurry up we only got a few hours till sundown!” she called to her older siblings  
One of her sisters groaned “Oh come on, what could even be in some twigs? oooohhh i know maybe a pretty rock” she mocked. Amadeus frowned “maybe there is,” she huffed at her sister  
“you don’t have to come, i can do perfectly fine on my own!” Amadeus then proceeded to stomp into the forest by herself. After walking for awhile she stopped and took a breath. Looking around she realized she didn’t know where she was, a little nervousness sunk in. Shes never been alone like this.  
Shes always had Malifer around even when she was lost. Tearing up as she started walking again, forgetting which way she came, she saw a small stream as she remembered her mothers words  
"Water takes the path of Least Resistance" so she followed it. 1…2….3… she counted her steps as she followed the stream, but that didn’t go to well once she hit 70, she hadn’t learned what comes next, and it was getting dark…"no! cant be scared now! i need to distract myself!" she thought so she mimicked the sounds around her. The birds, the spring frogs and she _attempted_ to mimic the water but… that one wasn’t as good.  
As she continued she heard voices in the distance.  
People! They can help me!  
She got excited and ran to the voices.  
She was about to call out when-  
  
**_SNAP  
_**  
Pain.  
  
White   
**h o t  
**pain.  
  
Her leg, it felt like it had been snapped in half. she fell to the ground **_screaming_** , oh god what was this? As she looked with her teary vision she saw the glint of metal and she could smell the iron of her blood piercing the air. She remembered what the machine was from a lesson with the guards, a Bear trap.  
  
_How cruel  
_  
Where was she?  
They told her none were placed near the castle, god forbid a maid step on one while walking home. Her sobbing quieted when she heard the rustling of the bushes followed by cackles and crys of "we got something boy!” but all laughter a joy stopped when they laid eyes on the bloody body  
of the youngest royal. “Jesus fucking Christ its a fucking kid” the panic on their faces didn’t help her nerves, her crying returning as they men tried to pry the trap off her leg.  
“Thank fuck legs still attached, what should we do?” The large one asked,  
“ _fuck fuck fuck_ ” the smaller one muttered thinking,  
“we have to pry it open man, we cant just leave it on!” he finished with a snarl.  
The larger man paused before reaching to the metal jaws of the beast that held her captive and he pulled, and **pulled** and _**pulled**_ , until the gap was big enough to get her leg out. The men immediately picked her up and began walking to the stream, as they cleaned her wound more voices were heard accompanied by the clinking of armor.  
“In the name of the King, stop right there! Unhand the Princess at once!” Declared the guard, the men suddenly paled.  
“Y-yes of course! W-we just wanted to help! She was caught in one of our bear traps you see i-”  
“ _your_ bear trap?” the guard snarled. The men looked like they were going to cry. They knew what was going to happen to them.  
“i think I’ve hear enough, Arrest these two men for crimes against the king and his family”  
And quicker than you can say “please wait”  
Amadeus was whisked away back to the palace and into the safety of her sobbing mothers arms, and the royal doctors infirmary.  
After she was deemed healed enough to be released she was dragged outside by her father. “whats going on?” she meekly asked as she saw the two kind men who had helped her. The King began,  
“You Amadeus, are a secret, they know that secret. Do you know what happens now?”  
She did. She knew she wasn’t supposed to be seen, she didn’t know why, but after what has happened to the previous _victims_ who saw her? She didn’t _want_ to know.  
“ _Answer me Amadeus_ , Do you know what happens now?” he asked more forcefully  
_“yes”_ she whispered trembling,  
she cant _breathe_ , her tears threatening to bubble over, she knew it was her fault, it always was. She should’ve watch where she was going, she shouldn’t have left her siblings, and she shouldn’t have ever asked to go into those _horrible **horrible**_ woods.  
And as is forced to watch her saviors heads tumble to the floor, she makes a decision.  
  
_**Never Again.**_


	4. Rock Me, Amadeus | T | Hurt/Comfort |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malifer's personality is out of date in this fic

“ _ **MALIFER PLEASE HELP THEM**_ ”  
  
He startled awake in a cold sweat, it took him a minute to realize where he was.  
  
“You’re safe, _shes_ safe” he whispered, as he laid back down and took a deep breath, despite him knowing everything was okay, that they were safe on the A6.  
Despite that, he couldn’t help but feel the **need** to check on Amadeus. He sighed before getting up, wrapping his blanket around him. Stepping foot outside of his room, “open the door, check on her, go to bed” he repeated to himself, his bare feet met with the icy cold floors of the hallways. He walked and turned a few corners, pausing outside of her door. He opened it to find Amadeus sitting on her bed staring out at the stars. To say he was surprised was nothing of short.“Amadeus, you’re awake?” he asked but received no response.

Only then did he hear it.

Her music box.  
  
The calming yet, melancholy tone filled the room. His face softened as he walked to her bed and sat next to her,  
That was apparently enough to snap her out of whatever horrible thoughts she was having.“Oh….Malifer, i didn’t hear you..” she trailed off as she noticed his bloodshot eyes. She turned back to the stars, before whispering  
“Nightmares?” he dryly chuckled. “How’d you know?” She smiled sadly, “Same boat” he paused, “you remember them at all?” she shook her head finally meeting his gaze. “you?” “not really, i just remember fire…” He Mumbled, as she let out a soft hum fiddling with her hair, her drifting eyes started to glaze. “Hey hey no-” he gently held her face “don’t you start getting all mopey on me come here” He pulled her into his arms, holding her, rubbing circles into her arms as she softly cried,  
  
“We’re safe Ama” he cooed,  
  
_“We’re Safe”_


	5. Green Eyed Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling Story (Another scar story)  
> She's like,,,,7 in this story btw
> 
> Gorey descriptions ahead this is your warning  
> I TOTTALY GAVE UP WRITING HALF WAY THROUGH NGL

Amadeus had loved to play the piano.  
  
Despite her bad experiences with how her mother taught her, she had learned so much already.  
  
She had mastered Fur Elise and Pavane pour une infante défunte, her mother had been pushing her to learn La Campanella, but the tutor _insisted_ she needed to work her way up to it despite her mother's angry protests. The young girl had been practicing with her tutor for the last 5 hours to per her mother's orders, saying unless she wanted to go to bed hungry that night she had to get through 'Moonlight Sonata' Three times with no mistakes. Her hands ached and her cheeks were stained with tears, the song took _fifteen minutes_ just to do it once, and having to restart every time she made a mistake was starting to take a toll on her, she could only do so much. The old woman who Amadeus called her tutor had gazed at her tiredly and full of remorse as her mother, glared at the small child as she stuttered on the keys for what felt like the millionth, taking a sip from her cup she growled to the girl  
" _Again_ , you messed up _again_ , do you even _want_ to eat?" The Eldest Queen coldly spat her words causing the princess to freeze and internally scramble to respond,  
"Y-yes Ma'am I do I-" she was cut off by her mother's cold voice "Really?! You could've fooled me!" she paused before her mask of faux calm cracked a bit "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? You just want to make me look bad don't you, you ungrateful brat" the rage in her eyes burned into the back of the young girl's head, the queen rising from her chair walked to Amadeus roughly grabbing the Seven-year-old proceeding to whip her around and slap her.  
 _"I give you everything"_ she began, _"I am the only reason you're still alive you worthless little **shit**! If I wanted to I could've had you killed years ago, and this is how you repay me?!" _she was screaming at this point. Amadeus refused to look up at the woman who birthed her, who was supposed to care and comfort her. More tears pouring out her eyes as she shook from the fear and pain of the hit. Looking at her daughter the woman fixed the mask she had let slip before speaking again.  
"I'm done with you, go to your room before I change my mind about keeping you around" It was cold and apathetic, but that's not what hurt, no Amadeus came to expect that from her, what hurt was that she couldn't do a thing to defend herself. Already on thin ice and knowing the threat was not an empty one, she scampered off as fast as possible to the safety of her room, going to bed hungry that night.  
  
The next morning Amadeus woke up arms and back sore, she had to be carried out of bed by the maids unable to write or feed herself she had to be monitored by her maid and guard. Watching their younger sister, the 12-year-old prince scoffed at the treatment his full-blooded sister was getting. 'She's not made of glass no need to smother her' he thought sourly. He watched in silent envy as they maids cared for Amadeus.  
This wasn't fair, she was already Mother's Favorite, now she gets to be carried around and pampered like shes one of the queens? It's not fair! He wanted to be given Mother's praise, He wanted to be carried and pampered like the queens, that should be HIM, not HER.  
 _IT'S NOT FAIR  
  
_ He refused to let this happen. He will not be pushed aside and ignored because of the likes of her.   
But what could he do? How could he get their attention?  
When he spotted a glinting from the guard's belt it hit him. He knew what he needed to do.  
  
  
After finishing her lunch her maids took her to the library for her to read on her own as the went to clean the dishes from the meal and to press the button by the door if she needed anything. After Pulling down a few uninteresting books, one finally caught her eye. It was big and heavy, so heavy she was only able to pull it out of its spot on the shelf, once it flopped onto the ground she could only slightly move it if she shoved with all her weight, so she grabbed a pillow and sat in front of the book to finally take a good look at it.  
  
"The Eight Planets"  
  
It was a book about the solar system, _her solar system_.  
It must've been new because she swore she hasn't seen it before, and when she wasn't practicing ballet or piano- or the very rare occasion of her singing -she was reading. The book's table of contents had been split into 10 chapters, an intro, a chapter for each planet, and an outro. Solely based on the size of it she could guess it wasn't just a quick overview of them, which only excited her more, she never got to leave the palace grounds, so learning more about what lies beyond the gates that kept her in, and others out was always an adventure for her. Getting lost in the book she hadn't heard the door open and close, she hadn't even heard the footsteps of her older brother, she only noticed once he was standing right in front of her.  
Slightly panicked she straightened up and softly spoke.  
"Why are you here?" the young prince scoffed "it's my home too you know" she looked cautiously at him,  
"I meant i thought you had sparring practice right now." he sighed.  
"Is it so bad I wanted to spend time with my little sister?" Her defensive stance softened and she focused back on the book.  
"you never hang out with me"  
He stiffened not expecting her to say something back to him and tried to change the subject.  
  
"Want to play a game?"  
  
Amadeus's head peaked in interest as soon as she heard 'game'. "What kind of game" she murmured watching his hands as they hid behind her brothers back. He grinned at her response, his rehearsed words flowing with ease, "Oh you know, a guessing game! Me and the others play it all the time! Here are the rules! All you have to do is place your hands on the table-" he gestures to the study table nearby "- close your eyes and I'll give you an item to guess! Sounds fun right?" Although she tried to hide it, she was obviously excited with the idea of playing a game with her sibling, having a friend, something she hasn't experienced, not from her lack of trying though. She quickly brushed aside her saddening thoughts and grinned nodding at the older boy, "yes, I'd like to play that thank you" she replied in an overly formal manner that bothered the boy. He walked over to the study table, Amadeus quickly following and he pulled out the chair for her to sit in before sitting across, his excitement getting more and more apparent as the seconds go by. Amadeus followed his earlier instructions and placed her hands on the thin table and closed her eyes, unable to keep her smile off her face. Was it going to be a flower? Or maybe it would be a piece of jewelry! Oh, I know its a-  
  
There's a pair of _sickening **w** **et** crunches_  
The type of crunch that echos in your body as if you could almost _feel_ the broken bones and muscle yourself  
she looked to see _knives_  
He had stabbed her hands with _knives  
  
_ Oh god, it burns, she'd scream if it weren't for the adrenaline pumping through her small frame as she tried to keep her shaking hands from violently shaking trying not to worsen the cuts, she looked at her brother's retreating body, one question on her mind  
  
 ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_** ** _WHY?_**  
  
why did he do this  
  
oh god it hurts so much god why  
  
I just wanted to play a game   
  
to have fun  
  
  
As the adrenaline started to fade she realized it would be another 30 minutes before someone would be close enough to check on her, she could scream but the guards would just assume she's with her mother. She had to get help soon otherwise something bad would happen she just knew.  
She looked at her left hand and started to lift it up off the table, her hand sliding up the blade and stopping at the hilt of it. She lifted it more pushing up and wiggling it just trying to get the knife out of the table but it was so hard when her body wouldn't stop shaking so much, god is she crying again? Why was she so pathetic? Why was she such a fool to trust him, he never wanted to be around her so why would suddenly want to out of the blue?  
After crying and getting blood everywhere she was able to loosen the knife just enough to pull it out of the table, she had to bite the handle of the knife to remove it from her hand, and after she shakily pulled it out she was able to painfully grab the other and try to yank it out, she stopped trying to be careful the longer this went on. All she cared about was getting out of this room and getting help, was she going to bleed to death?? God, why was he so strong?  
With once last yank she was freed from the table, she immediately ran and pressed the panic button by the library door, sounding off an alarm that would send at least someone her way, her eyes closed, her consciousness fading as soon as the alarm went off.  
  
  
  
  
When Amadeus awoke she was met with an argument between the royal doctor and her.....mother?  
"you.......hands......piano.....fix.......useless!"  
Yes, that was her mother alright, despite only catching a few words her voice was hard to not recognize.  
After adjusting to her surroundings she realized what the big argument was about.  
her hands, she couldn't move them, if she tried all that would happen was a tremor and pain but no real movement.  
Then it hit her.  
Why he had done this, I mean it makes perfect sense.  
After All  
  
Amadeus had loved to play the piano.


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intro into Kitsi's backstory and a little more in-depth for her personality.
> 
> To clarify Kitsi is NOT a traveler, just an oc I've put into this universe, kinda like a supporting character for my traveler.

Deep ragged breaths, stumbling, tears, gunshots, explosions, screaming.

Tossing and Turning, gasps and tangled blankets.  
Kitsi's eye snapped opened and she jumped up with a gasp, feeling uneasy as she turned to open her window.

The cold air nipped at her gills and shakey hands, she took a long look at her fellow soldiers.

Sleeping soundly, not a single one unperturbed from the lives that have been taken. The blood that was on their hands.  
She couldn't comprehend how after all the things they have done and seen, _how could they sleep so soundly?_  
Looking out the window she watched the many fountains and pools of goldis, how it sparkled in the light of the rising full moon.

After giving her comrades one last glance, she tied her bedsheets together and used it as a rope sliding out the window.

Kitsi found herself going on night swims more and more. The water reminded her of her home planet, of her family.

No matter how much she tried she could never forget the looks of fear on her parent's faces as she left. She couldn't forget watching the planet erupt into a blazing beauty.

It was gorgeous in a morbid way, all those people dead yet such a brilliant light. She couldn't remember much after it, there were tears, comforting a boy who was only a few years younger than her, she remembers his bright red hair. After they landed on goldis, she never saw him again. Every once and a while she wonders about him she regrets leaving him alone. It was a big planet, filled with strangers and potential danger. She let out a soft sigh, submerging herself in the cool liquid. Trying to calm the emotions that sturred in her chest. She knew if she tried hard enough she could pretend the metal beneath her feet was the soft sand of the oceans she loved.

What had she become?

What would her fathers think?

Kitsi let herself sink deeper into the watery abyss, maybe, just maybe if she went deep enough she would disappear then she wouldn't have to deal with this ache in her chest.

She had failed so many times, lost so much, she had been so tired of being a victim she hadn't realized she had become the very thing she sought to defend others from.

no, she....she didn't realize until it was too late. The guilt ate her up inside, she had been the catalyst of their death, their blood was stained into her skin, no matter how many times she washed her hands, no matter what she wore she could still feel their blood drip from her. Each night, reliving every crime committed, every life she took, all of it for what? Her Pride? In the name of a man who couldn't give two shits about the people who threw away their lives to protect him and his family? 

A hot sensation filled her chest as she opened her eyes to glare at the surface of the water, she curled her toes, fists clenched.

Above the surface, Kitsi could see a white circle of light, tainted pink, her palms burned as the water flooded the crescent-shaped cuts.  
 _Fuck, its midnight already? How long had I zoned out?_

It didn't matter, she needed to get back to the barracks before the others got up.

Her Commander said she needed to be as rested as possible, she was apparently being assigned to someone for an indefinite amount of time.  
  
 _I wonder what pompous asshole ill be assigned to this time, I just hope it's not Terrance again, the guy can't seem to get the hint I don't swing that way_  
She silently grumbled as she climbed back into her shared sleeping chamber and shed her wet clothes, thinking better than to try and sleep in them, she laid in her bed closing her eyes once more, hoping, that maybe, just maybe, things will get better.  
  
 _Sweet dreams kitsi, sweet dreams._  



	7. Bad Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch your drinks kids
> 
> TW: she gets roofied and has a bad trip

After meeting with Ayame and June, Amadeus though it would be okay for her to walk around by herself for a little while before seeking the other two members of the A6. A flash of light in the corner of her eye caught ama's attention, looking towards its origin she found a black curtain covering what seemed to be another gigantic room, walking in she was met with the pounding music and neon lights that lit up a second dance area, seemingly more _intense_ and _rambunctious._ It seemed like a completely different world compared to the bar she had just been in. Looking around for a less crowded area she spotted the bar, offering glowing drinks to a group of giggling teens. Figuring it was the best place she had walked over and ordered something light and fruity, she didn't want to end up getting too drunk and unable to watch her own back in a place like this. She may not remember who she was, but she was smart enough to know that letting her guard down here was nothing short of a bad idea. Sipping on her drink she took a moment to look around, sh eyes sweeping the floor before someone bumped into her, grabbing her attention away from the dancers. Making eye contact for a split second, the figure continued to walk away with even a simple 'sorry'.

"Rude much?" she grumbled before sipping her drink, it tasting more sour now. She figured her mood had been to blame. Chugging what was left of her drink she had paid before walking off to the dance floor, intending to...well dance, but with each step she took the more everything seemed to become more and more _intense._ The lights had gotten brighter, she could _feel_ every movement around her, every brush against her skin, every sound sent a wave of nausea and pain into her body. Her breaths becoming shorter and more frequent, looking around she spotted something that made her freeze in place.

There was a woman.

Staring at her, from across the room.

The fact she was staring isn't what bothered her, Amadeus would bet she looked like an absolute mess right now.

What had disturbed her was that...there was a hole.

Straight. Through. Her. Head.

There was blood all over her face and dress, that looked way too fancy and high quality to have come from here. The woman didn't blink. Didn't _breathe._ She was as pale as the moon and her short hair would have probably been the same if it wasn't for the red that stained it. Her similarly red eyes most likely would usually stand out when people gazed upon her, but it almost blended in with the rest of her. Their eye-to-eye contact broke only when another wave of nausea collapsed her to the ground. Hot tears began to fall as she felt the heels and hard soles of her fellow patrons upon her back and legs, she had her head kicked once or twice before she'd gathered enough strength to try and crawl away from the crowd, lost inside getting knocked back and forth, back and forth, _back and forth._ As she continued to have her fingers occasionally stepped on and her body screaming at her to give up, she had come headfirst with a stage. Relieved she clung to it, using it as a crutch to pull herself up from the floor. Taking a few deep breaths, amadeus had realized that in front of her were two _very_ large feet. Even from two feet away, the size was hard to ignore. Slowly following the attached body parts she finally met the person face to face. The Mans hair had been a pale pink, scarred skin that was even more scarred by the many stab wounds he carried, one even going straight into his eye. _His Eye._

The unharmed one was an icey blue, she could practically feel the frozen waters sinking into her veins, pure dread flooding her. It was nothing like the beautiful sky blue eyes that were so safe and honest, nothing like that at all. These made her want to run far far away and hide where no one could find her... _Find Her?_

The words echoed in her head as she remembered a single sentence.  
  
 _No matter where you go, I will **always** find you._

The realization of just _who_ this man was, shook her to her very core.

Tears instantly poured out as she feels her knees start to give out beneath her.

The man before her grabbed Amadeus's arm, pulling her onto the stage.

"Ma'am, are you alright? You should probably sit down" the words that came out felt mocking and the grin on the towering man's face only solidified it. She was practically caged underneath him, his height causing him to have to lean over her if he had any hopes of ama hearing him. He made June look like a puppy in comparison with his height, had to be at least 6'10, 7'1 at most. Her shaking form made it hard for him to keep a gentle grip on her, his grin shifting into a sinister frown. 

**"stop moving before you get hurt"**

He was going to hurt her, she knew it, his tone and look. What else could he mean? She needed to get out of here fast, she knew if she didn't, only bad things would follow. Slamming her heeled boot into the man's foot, she tore herself away from the man's grip and sprinted away out of the club, bumping into who knows how many people, almost throwing up a couple of times, she finally made out into the alleyway. Lurching forwards she threw up, throat burning as everything came crashing down on her, shaking and afraid, she just wanted to be alone. Unfortunately, her wish was ignored.

"Oh, sweetie lemme help you out" a soft voice came from behind her, as she felt her hair get pulled out of the way, and a hand resting on her shoulder, thumb making small circles.

"Poor thing, panic attack? I get it, clubs can be too much sometimes" the kind stranger had whispered next to her as she finished emptying her stomach. Handing Amadeus a handkerchief, she continued.

"Name's Kitsi, what's your's sweet thing?"


	8. Sweet Little Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ama gets a kitten
> 
> (Fluff)

Walking on the streets of terrarium, Amadeus had been given the simple task of retrieving an order for the crew, but as always nothing was ever that simple for Ama. While walking home Ama had heard a quiet squeak from an alleyway. She knew she wasn't supposed to walk into such shady areas but something told her it was important. Peaking around in the alleyway she found the source of the noise, and a soft gasp emitted from the amnesiac.  
  
  
Walking onto the A6, Calderon noticed Ama had the cargo she was ordered to retrieve, but also... something extra...  
" Amadeus please tell me you didn't go buy some junk with the money I gave you" Calderon grumbled tossing the girl a glare, but when he was met with a nervous gaze his eyes only narrowed.  
"No I didn't _buy_ anything but I just..." she trailed off looking into the box before meeting his eyes again.  
"Captain, what would you do if I had brought back a kitten" her voice inquisitive but was only met with silence as said captain glanced at the box before looking back at Amadeus.  
"What's in the box" She looked away, the box slightly moving in her hands as whatever was in it shifted.  
 _"What's in the box Amadeus"_   
"I think you know Captain" a small mewling answered his question. Him approaching her to look inside the container to see a small calico kitten.  
"No"  
"But captain-"  
 _"No Amadeus"_  
"Please!" Amadeus had gently grabbed the kitten and put them up to her face and mustered the best puppy eyes she could, looking at her superior pleadingly,  
"I'll take good care of them and- and ill take full responsibility and I can't just leave them to die in some box their just a baby look at the-" Cal held up a hand to silence her, but His features had softened at her reasoning and pleading, falling victim to her persuasive nature he gave in.  
"You can keep them-" Her face lit up "-BUT if it becomes a problem in any way, they're gone you hear me?" He threatened knowing full well he couldn't take them away after seeing the way she reacted.  
"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!!" she was practically jumping in excitement before she turned to the kitten.  
"I'm going to name you Olive!!" Calderon sighed and rolled his neck before pointing to the small creature,  
"your going to be the one to tell the rest"  
  
  
  
Olive had been greeted with a very warm welcome, especially from a certain assassin. After buying everything and ryona helping with medical check-ups, despite not being a vet, it was better than nothing. Having Olive around made things easier for everyone, even the captain- who'd never admit it out loud- was quite fond of the little creature. One particularly lazy Saturday, Ama had woken up late and decided to see whatever leftovers June had been able to save for her. 

Walking into the joined kitchen/living room area, a scene caught Amadeus's eye that made her heart both stop and speed up somehow, it had to be the _cutest_ thing she'd ever seen. Damon had taken a nap, stomach up, on the couch that placed itself in the living room, and olive, _sweet sweet **tiny** olive_, had herself in the middle of his chest curled up softly purring away. It had made her want to squeal in delight but she knew it would wake the two, quietly she patted her pockets only to realize she had no devices on her.

_Shit she didn't have her camera_

A familiar mischievous duo began to enter chatting away as they entered the room, Ama frantically waved her arms around to signal for them to shush, before gesturing to the sweet scene in front of her, Bash let out a small 'awe' while Aya tried to contain her laughter. Quickly Ama tried to convey to bash she wanted to take a photo. He grinned and all too willingly handed his device over, she knew they both had different motives for the photo, but at this point, she was too wrapped up in her own desire to capture this softer side to the usually cold and detached man.

With a click and a small squeal, the photo was taken. After making sure the photo was sent to her, she handed the device back to bash just in time for Damon to awake, olive's increasingly loud purring had been enough to break his light sleep, Amadeus stepped away from the two who clung to the camera who had been scheming on how to use it against said, stabby man. Soundlessly rising from his resting spot and handing olive over, Damon had already caught on to the shady duo's plans and was none too pleased.

As Amadeus heard their shrieks of surprise and panic, she could only sigh dreamily looking down at the small kitten,

  
"I knew you where good luck"


	9. Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sof Damon, short but sweet fic
> 
> Apocalypse by C.A.S inspired this
> 
> Enjoy UwU

A soft light filled the room as the sun rises on the Andromeda 6, soft purr of a content kitten reverberated through the room of the sleeping assassin, but despite the peaceful atmosphere and the warmth of the bed calling her to fall back asleep, Amadeus couldn't help but want to stay awake and take in the view.

The view being Damon of course.

Eyes gently shut, a soft look resting on his features, he looked peaceful. Not a look she got to see often, closing her eyes and leaning into him, Ama nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around him. Inhaling the scent of mint and cotton, she felt arms creep up on her sides as said man awoke.

"mmmorning" he hummed out, kissing her forehead, "sleep well?" nodding the still very sleepy second in command moved one of her hands to his hair before letting himself fall into her chest, basking in the soft feel of her skin and the warmth of the sunlight. Chuckling Ama threaded her fingers through his hair and started to softly hum to herself. Listening to her heartbeat was a melody that was so calming to Damon. Looking up at her, he couldn't help but smile, her long locks pooled around her head. Her voice, so soothing and gentle, so full of emotion, he couldn't help that would rub off on him sometimes. Thinking about her made his heart skip a beat, her laugh, those warm green eyes, the way she'd lean into him anytime they were near each other, the way she seemed to light up when she would see him, all the small things that shouldn't affect him so much but,,,well here he was, wrapped in her arms, together in his bed. It all felt so foreign to him, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. A soft mewl dragged the both of them from their thoughts. 

"Awe, does Olive wanna join mommy and daddy's cuddle session?" Ama cooed to the calico, smirking she pulled an arm away from her lover- despite his protests- to pet the kitten. Rubbing into her hand Olive purred happily before finding a resting place curled into Damon's side.  
  
Ama was completely enamored at the sight, she wanted to wake up like this every morning, to be with him for the rest of her life, however long that may be. She wanted to see him smile and laugh, to not have to hide behind his mask, to be truly himself with her. She wanted to be the one he went to, the one he confided, she wanted to be his, and him hers.  
  
  
And he was.


	10. Worlds Apart

The door slid close as Ama sank to the ground face and neck soaked in her tears, her arms were gripped into her torso, fingernails scraping into her biceps. She tried to stabilize herself from the events that just unfolded with labored breaths. She was a missing princess, no, she was _the_ missing princess. Not only that, but Damon had tried to _sell her_ \- Yeah, she understood why, but it didn't stop it from feeling like a dagger into her back. And June, god, he couldn't even meet her eye. He was ignoring her- had her identity really brought that much trouble? Would it have been better to not say anything? To not tell them how she remembered? About why she left? Because she remembered-

Vexx

_Oh god Vexx_

The mere mention of his name brought a flood of emotions with it. Anger, Hope, Sadness, Happiness, Hate, Love, _Insecurity_ . She was furious with herself because of course, she was naive enough to fall for his tricks, but at the same time, the look in his eye told her he was not being entirely honest with himself. She felt violated; the once sweet and reassuring touches and hell, _her first kiss_ , had all meant nothing to him. It had all just been another way to get close to her. _To use her_ . She whimpered and curled into herself, he had used her. Just like she was made to be. She was nothing but a pawn, she had no idea what her 'parents' had planned for her, but she knew she wasn't important to them. Just another mouth to feed, a parasite on their wealth. She had been made to be nothing but a porcelain doll, weak and fragile, but appealing to the eye. Nothing more than a trophy to own. She had foolishly thought he was different, that he.....that he loved her. A bitter laugh escaped her as she let the tears fall, she should've known by now that love doesn't truly exist. Love was as real as the fairy tales in her books. Yet here she was, alone, in the dark, again, _and she can't stop thinking about him._

_"Amadeus! Hurry up!! You'll miss the sunset!" A light-hearted giggle escaped her lips as she pulled her blanket around her shoulders her layered pastel dress being more than enough for her legs to be warm and closed the door to her balcony behind her, a grin growing on her soft cheeks as she looked at the scene before her, Vexx sitting on one of her many many blankets, with snacks and pillows forming a nest to keep them comfy, looking at her with a soft smirk, jumping slightly she rushed over to sit next to him, snuggling into the pile, watching Vexx bask in the remaining rays of light as the sun finally disappeared under the horizon. His eyes were closed and a relaxed look rested upon his face, Ama couldn't help but sigh and smile, she was head over heels for this man, no doubt._

_"you know I didn't make this whole picnic for you to stare at me, although, if you'd prefer, we can do other things than star gazing" Ama snapped out of her trace with pink cheeks and she couldn't help but laugh at his 'suggestion'._

_"You've spent 7 months in this castle and have let to learn how to appropriately talk to a lady, hell I'm starting to doubt you ever had any manners in the first place" His smirk only grew as he gentle bumped his torso against hers, “And yet we have miss prim and proper over here cursing-” he let out a gasp jokingly “-how scandalous! What would the maids think if they heard you!” She snorted before gently shoving him “Oh shut up and hand me the butterscotch”_ _  
__Meeting her request with a sarcastic ‘yes your majesty’ and his smirk ever-growing, he handed over the jar of sweets he snuck into her room, along with all the other foods. As Ama popped one into her mouth, Vexx decided it was finally dark enough for him to show off to his lady. Snuffing out the small light he brought with him, he brought Ama closer to him and he pointed and whispered in her ear.  
  
“See that cluster of stars?” she nodded, “That’s Lokavi, I believe they’re in your mythos book?” her eyes lit up at the mention of her book “The Trickster!-” she eyes drifted back to the clutter of stars “- that supposed to be their fox form!!” a soft sigh escaped his mouth and he gently smiled at her “Yeah and the one above them a little to the right? That’s Ophelious!” she giggled, softly staring the starry outlines of the royal and tod, not noticing that her loyal guard had not turned away from her, he'd been staring at her, how her eyes glittered with excitement, her soft hair framing her face, how her blanket had all but fallen from her shoulders but she was too enamored to care about the cold anymore, how kind she was, her sweet laugh and god, he just wanted to kiss her.....so he did. A quiet gasp emitted from the girl, forest eyes wide and cheeks as red as his hair, moving her hands around his neck they fell into the pile of pillows and blankets, pressing into him she had screwed her eyes shut, wanting nothing more than to be like this forever, with him, forever, and she laid with him, his arms holding her as he pulled into her, it was dark and it was cold, but when she was with him it didn't matter, nothing mattered except his lips on hers. _

  
Opening her eyes, Ama found herself lying on the floor, cheeks sticky with the remains of her salty tears and bones aching from the hard metal which she slept upon, her hair in knots and muscles sore from the day before. After realizing where she was, and what had happened since that night they shared under the stars, an ache, worse than anything she felt on her body, grew within her heart. He was gone, and the people who had saved her no longer saw her the same. Everything was different and here she was.  
  
In the Dark and Alone.  
Again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Of Trust & Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM GOING TO BE HONEST THIS IS BAD, AND I DO NOT REMEMBER WRITING IT AT ALL

_"So you can drag me through Hell_  
 _If it meant I could hold your hand"_  
\- "Follow you" by BMTH  
  


* * *

  
  
He had found them.  
  
Zovack.  
  
They didn't know how but he did, and now Amadeus was running faster than she ever had before. Taking a split second to look to their sides Ama spotted Vexx to her right, the group had gotten separated in the fight with the K'merii. Ama's worry for the others seeped into their body and they suddenly realized how tired they were, their muscles aching and their feet were sore, but they couldn't stop, not now, not yet. Vexx taking the lead, they took twists and turns around the hallways of the gigantic Orionian lab, Amadeus stumbling a few times and lagging a bit behind, slowing down completely out of breath, she was gasping for air.  
The noise alerted the man, turning around Vexx approached the wheezing royal,  
"Come on, you need to keep moving otherwise they'll get you" he spoke reaching to grab her hand before being swatted away by Amadeus's   
"I'm,,,,, fucking,,,, tired,,,, okay? Cut me,,,, some slack,,,, I just need,,,,, a minute" Her lungs felt like they were burning, all energy had been spent and Vexx knew damn well it would take more than a minute for her to recover enough to run again. Turning to look around for a good place to rest he heard approaching footsteps, about 9-10 people who hadn't noticed them yet, taking advantage of it he covered the mouth of the prince and pulled them into the shadows with him.  
  
As the footsteps got closer the pair realized that it was the Andromeda 6 crew. They had been captured by the K'merii, and were now in chains, being led to their deaths. Looking on in horror, Amadeus realized how bloody and bruised her friends were, Aya was stumbling slightly from the bloodloss and Damon was being held up by June and Ryona. Calderon was beaten black and blue. The sight had her in tears. After they passed and Vexx deemed it safe, Amadeus had yanked themselves out of his hold.  
"They're going to kill the crew, we need to go help them" She whispered, the fear for her friends making it harder to be louder already walking off in the same direction they had taken them, before a hand on her wrist whipped her back around.  
"Absolutely not, you think I'm going to let them take you too? Not to mention if they know who you are-" Vexx started  
"They don't! No one does! Not even Zovack himself knows what I look like! We need to-" Amadeus cut off, trying to pull their arm from Vexx's iron grip.  
"That doesn't even matter at this point, he'll kill you no matter who you are and I won't be the one responsible for letting you go off and get yourself killed, we're leaving _now_ " Vexx began to walk, pulling her along with him  
"No! I am not going anywhere without them, you prick!" pounding her hand against Vexx's arm and back, Ama let out a yelp when the man grabbed her other wrist and pushed her against the wall of the hallway.  
"What do you not understand about _**'he will kill you'**_?! huh?! Even if you somehow get to them in time he has an army with him, they'll just shoot you down the second they see you, I can't save you if that happens"   
"Can't or won't?" she retorted, squirming and wiggling in his hold,  
closing her eyes and letting her tears begin to fall, she desperately tried to get out of his grip. Growing a bit frustrated he shook her lightly to try and snap her out of it,  
"Why are you like this?! Why won't you just let me help you?! Why are you so keen on getting yourself killed?!" he began to grow desperate for an answer when all he was meet with was her shaking her head back and forth,  
 _"No?! No, you don't want my help?! No, you aren't trying to get yourself killed?!? No, what Amadeus?!"_  
"It doesn't matter if I die don't you understand?!" She shouted, freezing him in place on command.  
"I would rather die protecting the ones I love, than live a traitor." She opened her teary eyes, a sudden anger in them he had never seen from the gentle girl.  
"Not that I'd expect _you_ of all people to understand that" she hissed, finally ripping herself from him. The words had come like icy water onto his skin, a dagger into his heart as he remembers what he had done to create the rift between them.  
  
He didn't know what scared him more, watching her walk to almost certain death, or the fact he didn't even notice he forgot.  
  
Still staring as her figure disappears from sight, he whispers,  
"I _am_ trying to protect the one I love but they just don't realize it"  
  
and as always, he follows her further and further down this rabbit hole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
